Lomba 17-an
by felita-Chan
Summary: Saint, Marina dan specter sedang merayakan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia secara tidak resmi atau bisa dibilang kalau mereka cuman ikut lombanya doang sih. jadinya lancar atau tidak, baca untuk cari tahu...


Felita :"Semuanya, selamat hari ulang tahun untuk negara kita tercinta yang ke-72!!!"

Seiya :"Katanya, dia mau hmf-" *dibekap sama Aldebaran*

Aldebaran :"Jangan bilang dong! nanti gak seru dong!" *gak ngerasa bersalah*

Seiya : *sekarat*

Felita :"Betul betul betul!...ngomong-ngomong, om Saga~" *senyum palsu*

Saga :"Om, om, emang aku udah tua?!"

Felita :"Lihat sama siapa bandinginnya, kalo sama kakek Dohko sih muda, kalo sama aku, ya pasti tua kan? udah, jangan banyak tanya, bacain nih disclaimernya."

Saga :"Kita semua punya Masami Kurumada, bukan orang gak jelas ini." *nunjuk Felita*

Felita :"APA?!"

Saga :"Kabur...!"

Kanon :"Selamat membaca, semoga menghibur juga..."

-

Karena hari ini adalah hari kemerdekaan RI, pasti ada berbagai macam lomba yang diadakan juga. Sekarang, mari kita saksikan(?) para goldies kita berjuang melawan pasukan lain dan beberapa dari era yang berbeda...

Kuil papacy...

"Jadi, maksud nona Athena, kita harus ikut lomba 17-an di colloseum Sanctuary kita?" tanya Aiolia.

"Iya, nanti kita bakal ngelawan para specters, marina, sama gold saint dari Abad 18." jelas Saori.

"Oh, ok. Mereka gimana caranya para gold saint abad 18 bisa kesini?" tanya Milo penasaran.

"Mereka akan kesini dengan..." Saori berhenti ditengah jalan dan membuat semua orang tambah penasaran.

"Dengan...?" mereka pun membeo secara refleks.

"Dengan cara yang saya sendiri enggak tau gimana...tanya aja sendiri kalo mau." katanya membuat semua orang ber gubrak ria.

"Jadi, kita ikut lomba apa saja?" tanya Shion yang baru berdiri.

"Katanya Feli, ada lomba lari maraton bergantian keliling Sanctuary, mengayuh sepeda diatas papan kayu, lomba makan, lomba tahan tawa dan tahan diam, lomba panjat tiang Poseidon, dan lomba seram-seraman." kata Saori sambil membaca kertas pemberian Felita.

"Ok, siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri untuk ikut lomba seram-seraman?" tanya Shion meski sudah tau siapa yang bakal mencalonkan diri.

"Aku lah pastinya!" kata Deathmask.

'tuh kan benar...' batin Shion.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mencalonkan diri untuk lomba panjat tiang Poseidon?" kali ini Shion gak yakin ada yang bakal angkat tangan, tapi ternyata ada.

"Saya mencalonkan diri." kata Saga mengagetkan semua orang.

"Saya juga mencalonkan diri." kata Mū yang mengali duakan kekagetan semua orang.

"...Baiklah..., sekarang siapa yang ikut lomba tahan tawa dan tahan diam? yang ini harus ada 2 orang." kata Shion.

"Saya mencalonkan diri, satunya sama Shaka saja." kata Camus membuat Shaka terjatuh dari posisi meditasi melayangnya.

"Apa?!" tanya Shaka tak percaya.

"Jadi, yang ikut lomba tahan tawa dan tahan diam, Shaka dan Camus. Sekarang siapa yang ikut lomba makan...gak perlu angkat tangan, langsung aku masukkan saja ya, Aldebaran."

Shion sudah tau kalau Aldebaran pasti angkat tangan. Dari awal waktu disebutin lomba makan aja Aldebaran sudah ngiler.

"Sekarang siapa yang ikut lomba mengayuh sepeda diatas papan kayu? yang ini juga perlu 2 orang." lanjut Shion.

Tidak ada suara, hanya ada tangan-tangan beserta jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk kearah Aphrodite yang sedang berkaca dan Shura yang sedang meluk tiang(?).

"Baiklah, Aphrodite dan Shura ikut lomba mengayuh sepeda diatas kayu." kata Shion membuat keputusan tanpa bertanya ke yang bersangkutan.

"...Ok..." dan diluar dugaan, Aphrodite dan Shura setuju mengikuti lomba tersebut.

"Yang terakhir, adalah lomba lari maraton bergantian keliling Sanctuary, yang harus ikut ada 4 orang, berarti sisanya ikut lomba ini, semuanya sudah sepakat?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Sudah Pope!" teriak mereka semua semangat.

"Berarti kita tinggal ikut lomba nanti, selama itu kalian harus latihan. Sekarang bubar." perintah Shion.

"BAIK!!!" sahut mereka semua kompak dan bubar dengan kompak juga.

Tanggal 17 agustus, di Colloseum...

Ternyata para bronzies tidak hanya duduk diam dan nonton, mereka berlima yang dari abad 20 jadi presenter untuk lomba lari maraton keliling Sanctuary dan masing-masing berdiri pada pos masing-masing. Sedangkan 2 orang bronzies dari abad 18 jadi presenter keliling untuk mewawancarai(?) setiap lomba yang ada.

"Baiklah, dengan begini lomba 17-an nya akan dimulai!" teriak Yato bersemangat.

"YEEEEYYYY!!!!" sambut semua orang yang ikut berpartisipasi.

.

Lomba seram-seraman...

Pesertanya adalah sebagai berikut :

-Dari gold saint abad 20 : Deathmask

-Dari gold saint abad 18 : Kardia

-Dari specter : Zelos

-Dari marina : Krishna

"Orang yang akan kalian takut-takutin adalah...Dewa kematian, Hades!" teriak Yato semangat, sedangkan pesertanya semua melongo karena disuruh menakut-nakuti sang dewa kematian.

"Gimana bisa, emang Hades bisa takut apa?!" protes Kardia.

"Bisa." jawab Hades yang membuat semuanya kembali melongo.

"B-baiklah, ayo kita mulai, peserta boleh menggunakan cara apapun." kata Tenma mengganti topik.

Giliran pertama : Krishna...

"Permisi..." sapa Krishna ke Hades yang sedang menghadap ke arah lain agar bisa lebih mudah terkejut. (niatnya sih gitu)

"Apa...?" tanya Hades sambil menoleh.

"Saya mau ngajak **_Bang_** Hades ke-" kalimat Krishna terpotong saat Hades menyumpalkan kaus kaki Radhamantis yang belum dicuci 5 bulan. Alhasil Krishna langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Peserta dari Marina gagal. Peserta selanjutnya..." kata Tenma.

Giliran kedua : Zelos...

"T-tuan Hades..." kata Zelos sambil menyembah-nyembah Hades.

"CEPAT, JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU!!!" bentak Hades dan berhasil membuat Zelos lari kabut ketempat Radhamantis sambil menangis ketakutan.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung sweatdrop. Karena orang yang harusnya ditakuti malah menakuti, sudah gitu berhasil pula...

"Gagal, Selanjutnya..." kata Tenma masih sweatdrop.

Giliran ketiga : Kardia...

"Woi, des." panggil Kardia dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Apa, Kar?" mengherankan, Hades membalas panggilan Kardia dengan biasa saja.

"Tadi Radhamantis nembak Pandora loh!" gosip Kardia.

"Iya? diterima enggak?" tanya Hades kepo.

"Diterima lah, siapa dulu dong yang nembak?" lanjut Kardia yang sudah lupa kalau mereka sedang ditengah-tengah lomba.

Dan mereka berdua jadi menggosipi Radhamantis dan Pandora.

"Gagal, peserta selanjutnya..." kata Yato menggantikan Tenma yang sedang berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua gosip.

Giliran keempat : Deathmask...

"Hades!!!" teriak Deathmask saat pertama kali masuk arena.

"What?!" tanya Hades pake bahasa inggris.

"Aku mau minta sesuatu." lanjut Deathmask.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Hades bingung.

"Mau minta utangmu ke aku bulan lalu sebesar 15 M itu loh, mana?" tagih Deathmask dengan jumlah yang spectaculer dan dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"..." Hades tidak mampu menjawab lagi, karena Hades sudah pingsan duluan dengan wajah horor.

'Masa sampe 15 M sih?!' batin Hades.

Semua orang pada sibuk menganga karena Deathmask berhasil menakuti Hades.

"...Eh..., pemenang lomba ini adalah Gold saint abad 20, Cancer Deathmask!!!" teriak Tenma dan Yato kompak.

'Padahal cuman dikit(?) doang, eh malah pingsan.' batin Deathmask.

Sekarang mari kita pindah lomba.

-

Lomba panjat tiang Poseidon...

Pesertanya adalah sebagai berikut :

-Dari gold Saint abad 20 : Saga, Mū

-Dari gold Saint abad 18 : Aspros, Defteros

-Dari specter : Radhamantis, Minos

-Dari marina : Kanon, Sorrento

"Tujuan kalian adalah untuk naik keatas pilar/tiang milik Poseidon lalu turun lagi kebawah sambil mengambil 3 barang apa saja yang ingin kalian ambil di atas sana secepat mungkin. sekarang Mulai!!!" teriak Tenma memulai lomba.

Mereka semua mulai mengambil posisi dan mulai melancarkan strategi mereka masing-masing...

"ANOTHER DIMENSION !!!" teriak semua pihak yang bisa menggunakan jurus tersebut.

Mereka membuka portal agar rekan mereka bisa segera naik ke atas untuk mengambil barang diatas secepat mungkin.

"Minos, silahkan..." kata Radhamantis pasrah.

"COSMIC MARIONATION !!!" teriak Minos, lalu muncul benang-benang transparan dari jari-jarinya yang mengarah keatas, tapi bukan kearah ujung pilar, melainkan ke arah kursi penonton, lebih tepatnya tempat duduk para gold saint abad 18 kemudian benang tersebut mengikat Albafica yang sedang membaca bukunya Degel lalu membawanya ke area pertandingan.

"Kenapa aku yang dibawa? kan barangnya diatas sana?" tanya Albafica bingung.

"Kamu adalah barang yang aku cari." gombal Minos.

"Tunggu..." sayangnya Albafica pergi meninggalkan Minos yang barusan dibanting oleh Manigoldo yang cemburu(?).

"Peserta dari pihak specter di diskualifikasi." teriak Yato.

"Pulang nanti...awas kamu..." ancam Hades

'Mati dah...' batin Minos dan Radhamantis.

Kita kembali ke tiga pihak yang masih tersisa...

"Kenapa belum ada yang kembali?" tanya Saori dari kursi penonton.

"WOI CEPETAN!!!" teriak Kanon dari bawah dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah seruling yang meluncur dari atas pilar.

"SABAR DONG! KAN KITA LAGI KEJEBAK DISINI!!!" teriak mereka bertiga serentak membuat semua orang bergubrak bersamaan.

"Waaaaaaa!!!" tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan Sorrento dari atas pilar dan tak lama kemudian Sorrento terjun bebas kebawah dan mendarat tepat diatas Kanon dan disusul barang bawaannya.

(Felita :"Om Kanon K.O dong!")

"Uh...um...berarti peserta dari pihak Marina mendapat posisi pertama, sekarang mari kita tunggu pihak yang la- Heh?!" teriak Jabu saat melihat Mū dan Defteros terjun bebas seperti Sorrento tadi, tapi mereka berdua mendarat dengan elegan diatas tanah lalu disusul barang bawaan mereka yang mendarat dengan rapi disamping mereka.

"...Hah?...oh, peserta dari pihak gold saint abad 20 dan 18 mendarat pada saat yang bersamaan, berarti kedua pihak menduduki posisi kedua. Mari kita berlanjut ke lomba selanjutnya!" kata mereka yang terkagum.

-

Lomba tahan tawa dan tahan diam...

pesertanya adalah sebagi berikut :

-Dari Gold saint abad 20 : Camus, Shaka

-Dari gold saint abad 18 : Asmita, Albafica

-Dari specter : Hypnos, Thanatos

-Dari marina : Isaac, Lo

"Kalian hanya perlu tetap diam dan tak boleh bersuara, bergerak dan yang terpenting, jangan sampai tertawa. kelompok kalian akan dianggap kalah kalau salah satu dari kalian tertawa. Bertahanlah selama 3 menit. Musuh kalian akan berusaha membuat kalian tertawa. orang yang mengganggu tidak boleh melakukan tindakan fisik seperti mengelitiki. Sekarang Mulai!" kata Seiya menggantikan Tenma yang kebelet pipis(?).

Giliran pertama : Gold saint abad 18...

"Albafica~" goda Minos yang sudah mulai mengganggu.

"..." Albafica tetap diam tak berkutik.

"Sayang~" Minos kata minos tak putus asa.

"..." Kali ini yang terganggu bukan hanya Albafica, tapi Asmita juga.

"Haish, Woi Albafica, ada Bapak mu loh!" kata minos yang tetap tidak menyerah.

"... ... ..." kalau dilihat dari jauh sih kak Alba kelihatan tetap tenang, tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat akan terlihat adanya perempatan(?) dan pertigaan(?!) merah di kepalanya. (emang jalanan?)

Minos terus-terusan mengganggu mereka berdua (cuman kak Alba sih...) sampai waktunya habis...

"Waktunya habis, Gold saint abad 18 bertahan sampai akhir dan mereka dinyatakan lulus!!!" sahut Shun yang gantian sama Seiya, tapi kali ini Shun menggantikan Yato yang lagi haus.

Tepat sebelum giliran selanjutnya dimulai, Albafica memberikan hujan mawar hitam kearah Minos untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya(?). Dan Minos saat ini sedang sekarat ditendang Asmita yang juga kesal. (nasib-nasib)

"Lanjut..." kata Ikki yang kabur dari pos berjaganya untuk menggantikan Shun yang ketakutan(?).

Giliran kedua : Marina...

"Isaac, Lo, ternyata aku yang disuruh buat mengganggu kalian." kata Hyoga dengan menebar aura dan senyum yang dingin (cool=dingin/keren).

"Diem aja deh loe bebek." sahut Isaac.

"Ngaca deh loe cumi-cumi." balas Hyoga tak terima.

"Aku manusia tau, bukan cumi-cumi!" kata Lo salah sambung.

"Jangan ikut campur Lo!" teriak Hyoga dan Isaac bersamaan dan menghadiahi Lo hujan tidak alami.

Dan pertarungan adu mulut itu pun berlangsung dengan sangat lucu, sampai Lo tak bisa menahan tawa...

"WAHAHAHA" dan akhirnya tawa Lo meledak dengan sangat membahana.

"Peserta dari pihak marina gagal. Mereka bertahan selama 14 detik (Isaac bicara saat Hyoga datang). Mari kita lanjutkan perlombaannya..." kata Tenma yang baru kembali dan melihat video perlombaannya.

Giliran ketiga : gold saint dari abad 20...

"Kenapa aku yang harus disini?" ratap caça.

"..." tapi sangat disayangkan, ternyata Caça dikacangin sama Camus dan Shaka.

"Woi..." Caça mulai berusaha mencari perhatian.

"..." dan dia tetap tidak dihirauin.

"Woi jangan ngacangin gua dong!" kata Caça cari perhatian.

"..." dan hasilnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kalau begini...aku harus pake kartu As ku..." kata Caça yang membuat semua orang penasaran.

"..." tapi Caça tetap saja dikacangin sama Shaka dan Camus.

"Saksikanlah...tarian istimewa Caça!" kata caca sambil melakukan tarian gak jelas pake lagu Eta terangkanlah, Sayang, dan lagu dangdut lainya sambil memakai baju yang biasa dipakai perempuan untuk menari di bali.

Ledakan tawa bisa terdengar dari seluruh bagian Coloseum, tapi Camus dan Shaka tidak terpengruh sama sekali.

"T-tidak mungkin...mereka bisa bertahan dari itu!" bersamaan dengan perkataan Caça ada efek petir yang menggelegar dan ombak tsunami dibelakangnya.

"..." dan mereka berdua tetap teguh tak tergoyahkan sampai akhir.

"Waktu habis! dan gold saint abad 20 juga bertahan sampai akhir dan mereka dinyatakan lulus. Sekarang kita berlanjut ke pihak terakhir." kata Shiryu yang kurang kerjaan.

Giliran keempat : specters...

"..." entah mengapa, tidak ada suara dari Coloseum.

"..." bahkan tidak ada siapa pun yang muncul didepan mereka, untuk sementara.

"Maaf ya, aku lama. Aku habis nyari obat buat kakak gue, orangnya kumat sih..." kata Defteros sok bersalah(?).

"Kumat?" tanya Thanatos tak sadar kalau dia baru bicara.

"Kembaranku kok jadi rada bodo ya?" tanya Hypnos pusing.

"Hah?" tanya Thanathos bingung.

"Dan peserta dari pasukan Specters berbicara dan kalah. Jadi yang menang adalah pasukan gold saint abad 18 dan 20." kata Saori yang kabur dari kursi penonton.

"Sejak kapan?!" sahut semua saint abad 20 kaget.

"Kita lanjut ke lomba selanjutnya!" sambung Sasha yang juga kabur dari kursi penonton.

"Nona Athena?!" kali ini gantian para saint abad 18 yang berteriak bersamaan.

-

Lomba makan...

Pesertanya adalah sebagai berikut :

-Dari gold saint abad 20 : Aldebaran

-Dari gold saint abad 18 : Hasgard

-Dari specters : Aiacos

-Dari marina : Kanon

"Seperti lomba makan biasanya, kalian akan disajikan berbagai macam makanan dan kalian harus menghabiskan semuanya dalam waktu secepat-cepatnya. Dalam kasus ini kalian akan disajikan 2 jenis makanan dengan rasa yang berbeda jauh." kata Sage yang dipaksa Saori(?).

"3...2...1...MULAI!" teriak Seiya dan Tenma.

Saat makanan pertama disajikan...

"A-APA?! KENAPA HARUS INI DARI SEMUA MASAKAN?!" jerit Kanon histeris saat melihat hidangan yang disajikan adalah kentang rebus yang baru direbus.

'Adik gue bikin malu deh...' batin Saga saat mendengar Kanon berteriak seperti itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya...!" kata Aldebaran dan Hasgard yang menghabiskan semua kentang rebus panas tersebut dalam selahap dan mengejutkan semua orang yang hadir.

"Babak pertama dimenangkan oleh Saint Taurus abad 18 dan 20. Posisi kedua oleh Garuda Aiacos dan terakhir Sea dragon Kanon." kata Shaka yang ikut-ikutan.

"K-kita b-berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya... makanan selanjutnya adalah...Papeda dengan kuah yang super pedas!!!." kata Pandora yang gak tau lagi ngapain.

"APA?!" teriak semua peserta lomba makan histeris, kayak ngelihat Albafica lagi pake make up.

Babak kedua : Papeda super pedas...

"Silahkan dinikmati!" sambut Apolo yang jadi koki.

'Kalo Apolo yang masak pasti...haduh...' batin semua peserta pasrah.

Dan dengan **sangat** terpaksa, mereka semua mulai makan makanan yang pedasnya setingkat dengan matahari tersebut (yang buat juga dewa matahari)...

"Selamat makan." kata mereka semua dengan lemas. Saat mereka memakan masakan Papeda yang pedas itu, mereka semua langsung mengeluarkan api seperti naganya fennir(?).

(Felita :"Sejak kapan Fennir punya naga?"

Fennir :"Sejak nona Hilda salah memberiku hadiah ulang tahun."

Hilda :"Harusnya sih buat Freya, tapi baru keinget kalo Fennir belum punya kado ya udah aku kasih aja."

Felita :"...?")

Dan, semuanya pingsan ditempat dan meninggalkan masakan Apolo disana. Dan karena semua peserta tidak dapat menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan, maka perlombaan dianggap seri.

"Siapa suruh mau dimakan? udah tau masakan adik gue itu gak pernah bisa dicerna, dewa aja gak bisa, apalagi manusia?" kata Artemis yang ikutan nebeng disana.

To be continue

Felita :"Gak kuat dah..."

Shun :"Sabar...orang sabar banyak disayang lho~" *ngerayu*

Shaka :"Kalo gak kuat ya lanjutin besok aja, gampang kan?"

Felita :"Boleh, guru sama Mū yang ngetikin ya!"

Shaka :"Boleh...eh, APA?!"

Felita :"Makasih~ Guru."

Mū :"Shaka gitu deh... udah tau masalah besar malah ditambah besarin." *pusing*

Albafica :"Yang penting aku enggak ikutan."

Felita :"Kak Alba bantuin buka-tutup cerita aja!"

Albafica :"Untuk yang membaca, terima kasih banyak, dan mohon nantikan kelanjutannya...Oh, dan jangan lupa direview ya."

Felita :"Sampai jumpa!"


End file.
